leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Type: Wild
---- |catalognumber=ZMDP-156 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Orange}} Type: Wild (Japanese: タイプ：ワイルド lit. Taipu: Wairudo, also known as Pallet Town Song) is the fifth ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP069, replacing Pokémon Ondo. It was used until EP103. An English language version of the song was also produced for Pocket Monsters Encore, which was sung by Robbie Danzie. Ending animation Synopsis Ash's Pokédex floats around before opening up. As it opens the running silhouettes of Ash and Pikachu appear on the side of the screen while Ash and Pikachu themselves appear on the bottom. The screen of the Pokédex displays scenes from several of Ash's adventures as Ash reminisces about his life before becoming a Pokémon Trainer. He then reaffirms his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. The song ends with a picture of Ash and Pikachu on the screen of the Pokédex. Characters Excluding Ash and his Pikachu, all other characters only appear on the Pokédex. * Ash Ketchum * Pokémon Lovers Club members * Fossil hunters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; multiple) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Erika's) * (Erika's) * (Koga's) * ( 's) * (Pokémon Lover's Club's) * (Pokémon Lover's Club's) * (Giant's) * ( 's) * (Lara's) * (Lara's) * (Tyra's) * (Duplica's; no nickname) * (Mikey's) * (Yas's) * (Kaz's) * ( 's) * (P1 Grand Prix participant's) * (Celadon Gym's) * (Celadon Gym's) * (Celadon Gym's) * * * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * ( ) * * * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * * (×3) * * * * Lyrics Japanese TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Since I've said good-bye to Pallet Town I guess a bit of time was passed Scrapes, cuts, all my friends Was that bragging a bit? Since they were so popular at the time I ran to buy these sneakers And now I've searched across the world - they can't be found They're worn out; the best! Before you know it, Type: Wild! Little by little, Type: Wild! More and more, Type: Wild! Gonna be strong, Type: Wild! And someday I will say "Hello my dream" |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Since I've said good-bye to Pallet Town I guess a bit of time was passed Scrapes, cuts, all my friends Was that bragging a bit? Since they were so popular at the time I ran to buy these sneakers And now I've searched across the world - they can't be found They're worn out; the best! Before you know it, Type: Wild! Little by little, Type: Wild! More and more, Type: Wild! Gonna be strong, Type: Wild! Suitcases, souvenirs and tour guides are unneeded on this trip Because when we met, everyone's warmth Perfectly lead us back home Even though I have memories of a few painful things I don't even notice as they fall out from a hole in backpack Before you know it, Type: Wild! Little by little, Type: Wild! More and more, Type: Wild! Gonna be strong, Type: Wild! Before you know it, Type: Wild! Little by little, Type: Wild! More and more, Type: Wild! Gonna be strong, Type: Wild! And someday I will say "Hello my dream" |} |} English ! English |- | Let's go! Remembering the days I trained hard and I played In our Pallet Town. Feeling so proud of the that I made Knowing our goals are the same. The sneakers that I wear, The coolest of all pair, Take me everywhere. You'll only find them in Pallet Town, Worn out but the best you will find. They help me get through My journeys time after time. Oh, yeah! And before you know it, Type: Wild! Gonna reach my goal, Type: Wild! Keep on going, Type: Wild! Gonna be strong, Type: Wild! Yeah! Oh yeah! Pallet Town! Oh yeah! Traveling by day, Competing along the way, Is my destiny. No guides, no maps to tell me where I'm going, My heart just leads the way. The friends I made while traveling Help me to keep going. A is what I'm gonna be. I'm getting there, but not easily. But I can't stop Trying to be what I wanna be. And before you know it, Type: Wild! Gonna reach my goal, Type: Wild! Keep on going, Type: Wild! Gonna be strong, Type: Wild! And before you know it, Type: Wild! Gonna reach my goal, Type: Wild! I'm gonna keep on going, Type: Wild! Gonna be strong, Type: Wild! For I know, this will be reality So follow all your dreams. |} |} Trivia * The music that plays in the beginning of the song is from Together With the Wind, the ending theme of the Japanese version of Mewtwo Strikes Back. * This song is commonly heard in many episodes of the Japanese version of the . Errors Category:Japanese ending themes Category:English songs es:EDJ05 it:Type: Wild ja:タイプ:ワイルド zh:Type:Wild